A problem encountered by many photographers or "snapshotters" is the storage of the photograph prints obtained from a processed roll of film and as received from the photoprocessors. Traditionally, the prints have been mounted in albums of different size, shape and design. The main disadvantage of such albums is their bulk and inability, once mounted, to carry an individual set of prints around on the person or in a purse or other small container.
In order to overcome this problem small albums have been devised for mounting individual sets of prints, normally in clear plastic film leaves defining pockets for receiving such prints. However, such albums, although portable, are still relatively bulky and no provision is made in such albums for the simultaneous storage of the negatives, which are usually returned by the processor cut into strips of four negatives each from the original twenty four or thirty six exposure 35 mm film.
Furthermore, it is difficult to store such individual albums in a neat standardized form with the contents clearly visible on visual inspection only.
Other forms of storage exist, such as a double layer of clean plastic film folded in zigzag fashion, a pair of prints being inserted back to back in each fold. This system too has the same disadvantages of being bulky and difficult to index for filing. There is also the disadvantage of the image on a print being dulled by the plastic covering when viewing through the plastic film.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a photograph assembly arrangement which will assist in overcoming the aforementioned problems.